


воспоминания о будущем

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Pining, фем!энношита
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Все это время Ячи отправляла Энношите шутки из твиттера, фотографии милых козликов с припиской «мы» — обычно козлики там стояли рядом или тыкали друг друга в нос или облизывали лоб — или просто писала о своих планах на выходные.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 7





	воспоминания о будущем

**Author's Note:**

> сайдфик к моей снс-аушке по ацухине в сеттинге школьных учителей. почитать: https://twitter.com/cuddlyama/status/1272834148454076416 ☆. энношита работает администраторкой по учебной части, ячи — учительница рисования.

Когда Энношита заболела перед самыми выходными, ее мало это расстроило. Работа отбирала у нее все силы, и хотя на первый взгляд то, чем она обычно занималась, не бросалось в глаза, по ее ощущениям, она выполняла обязанности сразу всех в этой школе. Она не только всячески замещала директора, согласовывала различные встречи и была вовлечена в бумажную работу, но еще и ходила на родительские собрания, следила за успеваемостью всех классов, будила их вечно спящего завхоза — если что-то где-то ломалось — а еще в перерывах между всем этим пыталась сделать так, чтобы ее коллеги не взорвали ничего в своих кабинетах.

В годы ее старшей школы Энношита получила прозвище «мама-кошка». В университетские будни именно она была тем мостиком, который удерживал всю ее группу от того, чтобы не пойти коллективно отчислиться после очередной пары у раздражительного преподавателя. На работе один день без нее приравнивался к началу катастрофы национального масштаба.

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:20_**

ты уже проснулась? (つω`｡)  
все в силе?

Звук уведомления вытянул Энношиту из размышлений о том, заказать ли пиццу или все-таки доесть то, что давно лежало в холодильнике и угрожающе неприятно пахло. Она вздрогнула и чуть было не уронила телефон, но тут пришло еще одно:

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:21_**

я сделала вчера на ужин пасту  
получилось очень много но ты же ее любишь?  
п.с. она съедобная, правда, я проверила на соседке

Энношита хихикнула. В этом была она вся Ячи: солнечная, теплая и яркая. Не слишком громкая, как компания ее друзей, но и не мышка, какой она могла показаться на первый взгляд. Не самая ответственная из всех коллег, но и не та, которая бросит на произвол судьбы, если уж принялась за что-либо. Это больше всего на свете нравилось Энношите, потому что Ячи была живой. Настоящей, с ее веснушками, которые появлялись на ее носу весной — ровно три маленькие темно-рыжие точки — и прохладным отношением к выпечке, продающейся в столовой.

По сравнению с ней, Энношита была сущей фальшивкой.

**от: я  
_11:23_**

доброе утро!  
конечно проснулась  
ко мне уже заходили парни  
притащили всякого так что если захочешь зайти в магазин не покупай ничего!  
но от пасты я не откажусь

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:24_**

я уже одеваюсь и бегу к метро!

Энношита вздохнула.

Она не очень-то любила визиты друзей к себе по нескольким причинам. Первая: в их рабочей компании, кроме нее, были только мальчишки (пусть некоторые из них и старше ее, все равно их ментальный возраст равен двум, ну, максимум пяти), а это означало то, что после них ее квартира превращалась в свинюшник. Как бы аккуратно они себя ни вели, их было слишком много, а это неизменно вело к беспорядку. Вторая: иногда свинюшник возникал и без их помощи. 

На работе Энношиту все знали как непробиваемую железную деву, которую побаивались даже соучредители и спонсоры школы, но в бытовом плане она напоминала саму себе котенка. Из-за того, что она пропадала на работе большую часть суток, времени на уборку никогда не было. Так и повелось, что после переезда в отдельную квартиру ее неизменными спутниками были разбросанные на полу журналы по саморазвитию и книги-хорроры, целый склад фантиков от шоколадных батончиков под котацу, пустые тюбики из-под масок и кремов в ванной и, конечно, сваленные в кучу чеки от курьеров, доставляющих ей еду на дом.

Пускать сюда людей ей было неловко, а если уж выдавались дни, которые она тратила на тщательное отмывание всех поверхностей и вынос мусора, то эта идея тем более была абсурдной. Убирать еще и после них Энношите хотелось меньше всего.

Но вчера и сегодня их общий чат почему-то сердобольно интересовался, как она себя чувствует, и кое-кто даже навязался ей в гости. Энношите было уже значительно лучше, но она все равно сделала вид, что страшно устала, чтобы Сакуса не остался надолго и не начал читать ей лекции о том, какие лекарства следует пить при простуде, а от каких лучше бежать подальше. Вместе с ними Сакуса принес ей фрукты и упаковку пирожных, посочувствовал и сказал, чтобы она набиралась сил.

Потом еще зашел Футакучи, но он был ужасно неуклюжим в вопросах заботы, поэтому просто помялся у входа, даже не решаясь войти, пробормотал, чтобы Энношита поскорее поправилась, сунул ей в руки сок и так же неуклюже удалился. 

Странно, кстати, что он появился почти что в тот момент, когда ушел Сакуса. Энношита задумалась об этом, кутаясь в теплую пижаму, как Ячи написала снова:

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:55_**

встретила ямагучи и тсукишиму  
или ямагучи и ямагучи  
или тсукишиму и тсукишиму  
в общем  
они передают привет

**от: я  
_11:56_**

кто именно из них

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:56_**

то есть ты не веришь что они оба о тебе беспокоятся

**от: я  
_11:57_**

умоляю

**от: ячи хитока  
_11:58_**

ладно угадала (｡╯︵╰｡)  
который тадаши

Энношита кивнула сама и себе и строго оглядела комнату, в которой сидела. Для жилища болеющего человека она выглядела вполне хорошо — накануне Энношита нашла способ обойтись и без уборки. Просто сгребла все в одну большую кучу и спрятала в шкафу подальше от чужих глаз.

Какая же она мудрая.

Дорога Ячи на метро заняла примерно минут двадцать. Все это время она отправляла Энношите шутки из твиттера, фотографии милых козликов с припиской «мы» — обычно козлики там стояли рядом друг с другом или тыкали друг друга в нос или облизывали лоб — или просто писала о своих планах на выходные.

**от: ячи хитока  
_12:10_**

я хотела сесть рисовать коммишку  
но теперь думаю может отложить  
с одной стороны лучше сейчас с ней расправиться  
а с другой это нужно искать референсы а мне лень

**от: я  
_12:11_**

я могу помочь?

**от: ячи хитока  
_12:11_**

я не буду тебя отвлекать??

**от: я  
_12:12_**

я же не умираю  
это просто простуда  
если буду весь день валяться без дела  
станет еще хуже  
ты же не хочешь чтобы мне было хуже? (￢_￢;) 

**от: я  
_12:14_**

ЭТО ШУТКА ЕСЛИЯЬФТВЫЛФВЫЭ  
ЕСЛИ ЧТО*

Энношита быстро отправила сообщение, так и не поняв, почему она запаниковала. Ячи не отвечала уже несколько минут, но не могла же она обидеться на такое? Следующее уведомление отправило душу Энношиты куда-то в верхние слои атмосферы, и она облегченно растеклась по полу, как дынное желе:

**от: ячи хитока  
_12:19_**

связь пропала  
конечно не хочу (」＞＜)」  
все я в магазин и потом к тебе

**от: я  
_12:20_**

я же сказала не покупать ничего  
хитока!

— Ну а я тебя не послушала, — сказала Ячи, уже сидя напротив Энношиты.

Из-за ветреной погоды ее светлые волосы растрепались, челка спуталась и падала на глаза, и от этого всего у Энношиты стало так тепло на сердце, что она не могла не улыбаться, как дурочка. Она как будто вернулась во школьные времена, когда была весна, и деревья сакуры сбрасывали лепестки на фонтаны в парке и горячий асфальт, и можно было приглашать одноклассниц смотреть на цветение, уплетать мороженое и обсуждать разную ерунду. Можно было искоса смотреть на крошечную родинку возле губ той, что нравилась Энношите больше всего, и запоминать каждую деталь, чтобы потом перед сном снова и снова рисовать в своей голове ее образ в надежде, что она ей приснится.

Ячи не была похожа ни на одну девушку, которых встречала Энношита. Она слишком серьезно относилась к своим чувствам и старалась всегда держаться на расстоянии, потому что знала, что ее место непременно займет какой-нибудь парень. Ячи была милой и обожала разговаривать, когда она смеялась, то сильно щурилась, и блики света играли в ее темных глазах, падая на щеки.

— Ты уже завтракала? 

— Нет. Я ждала тебя.

Это не было ложью, но очень смущало, и Энношита поспешила сменить тему на что-нибудь более повседневное:

— Как твоя подготовка к классном часу?

— Нормально. Мы с Шоё отлично ладим, с ним никогда не возникает проблем. Давай я положу тебе пасты.

— Спасибо.

Ячи проворно нашла на кухне микроволновку, быстро разобралась в кнопках, а потом даже выудила из холодильника наполовину умирающую зелень. На стол перед Энношитой она поставила большую тарелку с двойной порцией пасты, сверху на которую покрошила колечки лука.

— Мне кажется, в твоем холодильники кто-то погиб.

— Не исключено.

— Правда… Надо бы тебе разобрать там все и помыть его.

— Я редко храню там продукты, так что…

— В каком смысле?

Ячи смотрела на нее с недоумением, и Энношита мысленно прокляла себя за эти слова. Конечно, нормальные люди готовят себе сами, но она рисковала сжечь не только кухню, но и соседние квартиры, а, может, и целый квартал. Она уже пробовала, если что.

— Я плохо готовлю.

— Я могу тебя научить.

Энношита быстро моргнула, и механизмы в ее голове закрутились с неистовой скоростью, делая картинки из воображения все красочнее. Вот они с Ячи стоят бок о бок и чистят овощи, Ячи хихикает, когда Энношита неправильно нарезает редис и берет ее руки в свои, чтобы показать. Вот Энношита случайно режется острым ножом, когда пытается нарубить капусты, и Ячи охает, перевязывая ей палец кусочком бинта. Вот Ячи спрашивает, больно ли ей, и, слыша утвердительный ответ, коротко целует царапину.

— Ты такая красная. У тебя точно нет температуры?

— Нет-нет-нет. Все в порядке.

— Тогда ешь, а то остынет.

— Хорошо. И спасибо.

— Но по поводу уроков готовки подумай. Для тебя они совершенно бесплатны.

Налетевший сквозь открытое окно ветер принес с собой запах чего-то сладкого с улицы. Или, может быть, так пахла сама Ячи, как сладкая вата и воспоминания о чем-то далеком, но дорогом памяти. Или, может быть, Энношите просто показалось, потому что сегодня она влюбилась в нее уже в третий раз. И с нетерпением ждала, когда наступит четвертый.


End file.
